A rectangular box has a volume of 108 cubic feet. How many cubic yards are in the volume of this box?
Explanation: Since there are 3 feet to a yard, there are $3^3=27$ cubic feet to a cubic yard. Thus, there are $108/27=\boxed{4}$ cubic yards in the volume of the box.